Pillow Talk
by AlOlLove
Summary: A random selection of conversations between our favorite law enforcement ladies. Femslash. Not related to any of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Alex rolled off Olivia, her chest heaving and lay on her side of the bed, staring sightlessly at the wall.

"Hey!" Olivia's voice cracked; she was still coming down from a mind-blowing climax. She slid an arm under Alex, and pulled her firmly to her. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Alex's heart soared. She had only been with Olivia for just over three weeks, but she was learning that the sexy brunette was a cuddler. None of Alex's previous lovers had wanted to cuddle after sex. One of them - Alex remembered the cold Naomi with sudden bitterness - wouldn't even stay the night; without fail, she would shower and go, leaving Alex feeling cold and empty. And used.

But Olivia was different. So different. So loving. She would pull Alex back into her arms, and they would snuggle. They always kissed. Sometimes they talked. Often, they would take just a short break and the lovemaking would start up again. But when it was all over, Olivia would wrap herself firmly around Alex and hold her tenderly all night.

Alex had never experienced such joy. But still, she couldn't quite relax. She didn't want Olivia to feel any kind of obligation to her. So she always moved away afterward, turning her back to her lover. And, without fail, Olivia would reclaim her, and Alex's heart would fill.

"That was amazing," Olivia whispered. "_You_ were amazing."

Alex smiled. She reached out and touched Olivia's face softly. The brunette had such beautiful skin, soft, warm, inviting. And the post-sex flush to her cheeks was irresistible.

Olivia leant forward and kissed Alex gently. The kiss was tender and loving, and had very little to do with sex but everything to do with love. "I mean it," Olivia said, her voice husky. "I don't think you have any idea how precious you are. And I don't know who hurt you, or why. But I won't. I swear I'll never hurt you."

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Olivia laid a gentle finger over her lips to stall her. "You don't have to tell me," she said softly. "But I would really like it if you could learn to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," Alex's voice wavered with emotion. She couldn't understand how, after such a short time, Olivia could read her so easily.

Olivia traced Alex's lips with her finger. "God, you're beautiful," she said.

Alex's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked them away furiously.

Olivia took her face softly in both hands. She leant forward and kissed her again. "Is it too much?" she asked. "Am I coming on too strong? I don't always have to stay the night afterward, not if you don't want me to. I know we've barely been apart since we got together."

"I love that you stay," Alex tried to keep her voice even. She screwed up her courage. "I can't imagine ever wanting you to leave."

It was Olivia's turn to blink away tears. "This is different, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "I feel different with you."

Alex nodded. "I do too," she whispered.

"I'm falling in love with you," Olivia looked scared as she spoke. "Oh shit, I wasn't going to say that. Not yet. I'm sorry. I should ..."

"I love you too," Alex interrupted.

Olivia's beautiful brown eyes widened. "Did you ... did you just?"

Alex smiled. "I did. I do."

"All I want is to make you happy," Olivia said.

"Just hold me," Alex asked.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex grinned. "Pop quiz," she stated, interlacing her fingers with Olivia's.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia laughed. "Why?"

"I want to know _everything_ about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything," Alex said firmly, a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay," Olivia said mildly. "But I get to ask the first question."

"It's a deal."

"When did you decide you were first interested in me?"

"As soon as I met you," Alex smiled. "No, scratch that. _Before_ I met you."

"Before?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Bullshit."

"No bullshit," Alex insisted. "Blame Petrovsky."

"What the hell has Petrovsky got to do with this?" Olivia was intrigued.

"I walked in on her talking to Langan. Well, not talking. She was ripping him a new one," Alex smiled. "Turned out his witness had been utterly discredited by the testimony of one of the SVU detectives. Some smart cookie called Benson."

"The Gerrard case!" Olivia remembered, grinning widely. "That pawnbroker was an idiot. Anyone could see that."

"Not Langan, apparently. So, I was already intrigued. Anyone who could make a fool of Trevor deserved my attention. So I was looking forward to meeting you."

"And how did reality match up to your expectations?" Olivia's tone was teasing; as she spoke, she slid one hand under the sheet and started to toy with Alex's breast.

"Oh you exceeded all my expectations. In every respect."

"Every respect?"

"Every. Single. One."

"You do realize I'm never going to be able to look Trevor Langan in the face again?" Olivia said laughingly.

"Why would you want to look at him? When you're in my court room, detective," Alex drawled, "I expect all your attention to be on me. At all times."

"It always is," Olivia spoke sincerely. "When you're in the room, nobody else counts," she kissed Alex softly.

Alex's heart melted. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"When I'm teasing you. Just as I think I'm getting somewhere, you say something so devastatingly romantic that I'm speechless."

"Alex Cabot? Speechless? Never!"

"My turn," Alex said. "Now you have to answer the question you set me."

"The same question?" Olivia asked.

"Those are the rules."

"Whose rules?"

"My rules. You've always liked my rules up to now," Alex tried not to laugh.

"You do have some good rules," Olivia's thumb flicked over Alex's nipple, and she smirked at the small squeak the attorney emitted. "Okay. Let me think."

"You have to _think_?" Alex was indignant.

"I have to get this exactly right," Olivia grinned. "I know what day it was. I'm just trying to narrow it down."

Alex nudged her playfully. "Start narrowing, detective," she commanded.

"Well, it's hard," Olivia defended herself. "The sound of those heels in the corridor … sexy, assertive … I liked the sound of those. So it could have been then. And then I looked down, and I saw this amazing pair of legs. That definitely piqued my interest. And I almost didn't look up."

"And why is that?"

"I was sure that nothing could match up to those legs. But," Olivia cupped Alex's breast lovingly. "Turns out I was wrong. I'm just glad it was a hot day."

Alex glared at her. "Just what in the hell are you talking about?"

"The weather. It was hot. And you, Alexandra Cabot, our esteemed ADA, were carrying your jacket. So," Olivia gave her breast a quick squeeze, "I got a wonderful view of these through that tight shirt."

"Olivia!" Alex spluttered.

"You asked!" Olivia defended herself. "Even you have to admit, you have a body to die for."

"Look who's talking. New York's Finest at her very finest," Alex leant forward to kiss her. "Keep talking, I'm enjoying this."

"Well then, my darling, I saw your face. Your beautiful face. And that was it. I was lost."

Alex swallowed. "You did it again," she whispered.

Olivia smiled. "I meant it," she said softly.

"I know."

"Okay, me again," Olivia grinned. "Let me think of a good one. You have to be honest here. What would you change about me if you could?"

Alex snuggled into Olivia's side. She thought for a while. "Nothing. Not a thing. I don't want you to change anything at all."

"C'mon, Alex, you have to think of something. My rules this time," Olivia grinned.

Alex leant up on one elbow and looked deep into Olivia's eyes, which were full of mischief and love. "Nothing."

"Alexandra..." Olivia warned.

Alex took a deep breath. "Okay. One thing. Your childhood. I wish you had had more joy."

Olivia was startled, and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Liv? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Alex was distraught.

"You didn't," Olivia's voice was shaky. "You haven't. Oh Alex, I love you so much."

Alex stroked her cheek. "Prove it," her voice was low and lustful.

"You want to go again?"

"Always," Alex pushed Olivia gently onto her back. She drew the sheet down, exposing her lover to the waist. Alex leant down and took one dark, exotic nipple in her mouth, grinning as she felt it spring instantly into a stiff peak. "You're not the only one who enjoyed a view of a tight shirt that day."

The sound of Olivia's laughter filled Alex's heart with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Boobs!" she announced smugly.

"Alexandra!" Olivia spluttered.

"What?" Alex tried to look innocent. "You asked me what one thing I would most miss if you weren't here ... it has to be your boobs."

"Technically that's two things," Olivia smirked.

"Let's not split hairs here detective," Alex cupped a breast lovingly. "I could singularize them if you'd like. Your chest. Your torso. Your frontage. Your buxomness. Your embonpoint."

"My _what_?"

"Embonpoint," Alex was laughing openly now. "Isn't that a great word? I've always wanted to use that word."

Olivia mock-scowled. "I feel objectified," she tried not to laugh.

"C'mon, Liv. If you must insist on being so wonderfully endowed, you can hardly expect me not to notice. These are just too special to go unremarked. Okay, your turn," Alex grinned. "What one thing would you most miss about me?"

"And I can't use any of your answers? Because, I gotta tell you, Alexandra, you're no slouch in the _embonpoint_ department."

"I don't even begin to compare with you," Alex protested.

"You're kidding me? That peaches and cream skin? Those nipples ... well, they're ..."

Alex pushed Olivia's hand away. "A _different_ answer," she demanded.

Olivia squinted, as she pretended to study her girlfriend. "Those hands," she said softly, lifting one and bringing it to her lips. "Soft, strong, gifted hands. And such long fingers," she grinned wickedly.

"_One_ thing," Alex reminded her.

"Okay. Your ability to multi-task with those hands. While one hand is occupied, the other usually ..."

"Enough!" Alex squawked. "You win!"

"Forfeit?" Olivia suggested.

"Maybe I'll use these hands to show you just how good I am at multi-tasking," Alex's voice lowered an octave.

"Sounds good," Olivia sounded husky. "You'll check out my _embonpoint_ while you're at it?"

"Without a doubt, detective. Without a doubt."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex turned over and grabbed her glasses. She peered at the clock on the nightstand. She grinned. "It's five past midnight, Liv," she teased.

Olivia stared at her. "Oh no," she said firmly. "You are not doing this."

"Doing what?" Alex feigned innocence.

"One mention of the V word, and I'm kicking you out of bed," Olivia growled.

Alex laughed. She loved to tease Olivia about her aversion to Valentine's Day. She poked her playfully in her side. "Even for me?"

"_Especially_ for you," Olivia declared.

"Did you never celebrate?" Alex was careful not to use the word.

Olivia became serious, gazing intently at Alex. She reached out and caressed her face lovingly, and kissed her very softly. "Before you?" she answered honestly. "All the time. Whenever I had a girlfriend, and it was Valentine's, sure we'd do something."

"What did you do?"

"Restaurants. Flowers. You know, the usual."

"So why?" Alex genuinely wanted to know. "What's different?"

"I thought you knew," Olivia said. "_You're_ different, Alexandra. _You_."

Alex stared at her.

"It never mattered before. But with you... taking you to an overcrowded restaurant, that's packed with tense couples all trying to be romantic... buying flowers that are bound to be wilted because they've been stored in bulk... buying you chocolates ... taking you out because some decree states that this is the day when I should show you I love you. None of that is good enough for you. _None_ of it," tears sprang to Olivia's eyes.

"I never realized," Alex whispered, astounded by the vehemence of Olivia's declaration.

"I don't need to be told when to love you. How can I possibly be spontaneous, surprise you with a special treat, on the same day that the whole of the Western world is going the same thing? It's tacky. And that's one thing you are not, Alex Cabot. You're too good for all that commercial hype."

"So we stay in for the evening, huh?" Alex's voice cracked.

"I'd like to," Olivia said softly. "I just want to spend the evening with my lady."

"We can do that," Alex's voice was small.

"Can we?" Olivia's face brightened.

Alex nodded, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly.

"It's because I love you so much. You understand?"

"I understand. Somehow, Benson," Alex teased, "you have made not acknowledging Valentine's Day so much more romantic than celebrating it."

"_And_ I don't have to pay for an expensive dinner," Olivia smiled. "Win-win. God Alex. I do love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

"Do you love me enough to go to Paris with me next month?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked stunned. "Paris?"

"Five nights. I cleared it with Branch, he says you can take vacation," Olivia reached past Alex and rifled in the drawer on the nightstand. She pulled out an envelope, and passed it to Alex.

"First class flights? Hotel Le Meurice? Liv, this must have cost a fortune!"

"I've been saving up. Hey," she saw Alex blink back tears. "Think of all the money I've saved on not taking you out for Valentine's!"

Alex kissed her deeply. "Thank you," she whispered.

"So you'll come?"

"Wild horses couldn't stop me, detective," she kissed her again. "Liv?"

"Yes baby?"

"I know we're not celebrating Valentine's. But," her fingers ghosted over a full breast, "that doesn't mean we can't have some fun, does it?"

"Oh I'm all in favor of fun, counselor," Olivia squeaked as Alex's fingers toyed with her stiff nipple.

"That's good," Alex breathed. "Because I intend to have a _lot_ of fun tonight."

"Bring it on, counselor. Bring it on."


End file.
